


I promised

by Morgan_0315



Series: Mini Stories [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Promises, Slow Death, wholesome sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0315/pseuds/Morgan_0315
Summary: The group is too late to save Tommy and Tubbo from Dream, and enter to find one boy on the floor in his blood and the other crying
Series: Mini Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166300
Kudos: 56





	I promised

"Have you two said your goodbyes?" Dream giggled behind his mask at the two boys. The boys were too fun and them thinking he'd kill his fun, on this boring sever, made him giddy. Of course it wasn't just an empty threat, if one stepped out of line he would kill the other. It's how he controlled them.

"You bastard!" Tommy didn't hesitate to throw slurs at him with spite and anger. He did watch his nation blow up at the hands of the man so he couldn't blame him too much with that misplaced rage, but that attitude and defiance was going to get his best friend killed. Tubbo on the other hand didn't care as well. He didn't use as such strong language as Tommy be he cursed him as well giving him a dark glare, something he must have picked up from Schlatt.

"Oh Tommy, Tubbo, fine, you won't listen to me so I'll give you a question to answer, you can choice," he smirked behind the mask wanting to the see the distraught looks on their faces. 

"What you dickhead! What's stopping me from sticking my sword in your fucking chest!" Tommy growled grabbing a netherite sword from his inventory. He knew it was worthless to fight as Dream produced the same sword, but with better enchantments that could kill him faster.

"Now now, I say you better just answer my question," he took a threatening step forward gripping his sword tighter swinging it slightly. "Choose, which one of you dies," his words caused confusion and small gasp.

"The hell!? You're gonna make us choice that shit?! Neither! Tubbo's not dying!" He growled not caring about the sword that could cut him down easily.

Tubbo on the other hand thought for a moment before producing a small bitter smile. He placed a hand on the fiery blonde's shoulder pulling him into a hug. He huffed him tightly shielding the smaller boy from him. He would shed a tear for the sad sight if he cared.

"Tubbo..." Tommy let out a meek mumble of his best friends name. His grip tightened. Dream just watched the two share their last moments. He figured Tubbo would give himself up for Tommy. Try and make up for the pain he put Tommy through in exile, even if the boy never told him what happened, it was clear the boy had changed.

"What am I without you!?" Tommy choked on his words, he didn't let tears leave his eyes not wanting Dream to see him cry once again.

"You- you're yourself?" He asked unsure if even himself, that wouldn't be the best last words to his friend who was determined to not let the last person he had die.

"No," his voice was soft but the room echoed his voice for everyone to hear.

"Enough," Dream growled. He stalked forward pushing the two back against a wall. "Have you chosen?" A smirk replaced his frown. Tubbo was shaking as he stepped forward accepting his fate. He'd be the sacrifice for his friend. Something he could use against Tommy later down the road when he was locked in the prison.

"Yeah, I've lived a good life, cheated death a few times," he tried to make light of the situation he was in but no one was laughing. As he walked forward he stopped. He turned to look at Tommy, at their hands together, a small plea to come back. He just smiled unwrapping their hands.

"Sorry Toms," he whispered meeting with Dream in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes waiting for the anticipation for the strike. He waited for too long. He was scared to open his eyes in case it happened and the last thing he saw wasn't Tommy's face in his mind. He stood stiff not hearing or seeing anything. Not that he could anyways, his mind was buzzed with fear. He was doing this for his best friend and he wouldn't think other wise.

When Tubbo felt weight forced into his shoulders he was confused. Wasn't there suppose to be a pain in his chest? Or was that just his heart? He hesitantly opened his eyes to blonde hair draped over his eyes. The dirty blonde was Tommy's but why was he in front of him? This wasn't part of their plan?

—

Their hug was stiff but strong. Tommy was clamped around him, protecting him from the world, from Dream, for his eminent death.

"You can't leave me," he whispered too softly. His voice hurt him. He didn't want to cause his best friend anymore pain. But he needed to right his wrongs. He needed Tommy to know he was still there and would never leave.

"I won't," he answered back smiling in reassurance but he didn't feel any of that assurance. "I have a plan, I'll distract him for as long as I can till the others come," the plan was bold and would most likely not work, but he wanted Tommy to live even if he couldn't. He had to make up for the pain caused. "And if worst comes to worst, I'll get stabbed but it shouldn't be fatal, maybe you could jump him?" What's ifs, started to fill his plan. It wasn't a good plan in either of their eyes. He knew Tommy hated this plan. But he refused to watch his best friend die in front of him.

—

So why was he watching his best friends boy go limp over him. Red began to fill his white shirt in the middle of his chest. Weight was being put on his body, too much that Tommy's body slumped to the ground. Tubbo let out a cry clutching Tommy's body. His body was now covered in the blood of his best friend who took a sword for him when he shouldn't have. Dream stood sword in hand dripping of blood with the same confusion, if it was seen behind his mask.

"Tommy!" He cried out holding his head trying to get him to answer his pleas. He begged and pleaded for his eyes to open and when they did he wished they hadn't. His eyes were glazed over with tears that never fell. He wore a small smile with a sliver of blood dripping down his lips. He gave a strangled cough. His arm lifted limply to caress his tear filled cheeks. Brushing away his tears was taking too much effort on the taller's part.

"Tommy," his voice became more of a pleading whisper. He wanted his best friend to assure him he would stay alive, he'd stay with him. That they would both get through this terrible nightmare together, and enjoy the rest of their lives together.

"Sorry Tubbo," he voice was strangled from the amount of blood in his throat. Though he was dying he was happy he could see his best friend face, even if it was a sad one. Dying wasn't happy, but it didn't hurt like he thought. He was content. "That plan sucked," he let out a small huff. His hand plopped back to the ground. He didn't have the energy to hold it anymore. 

"No! It's not fair!" He shouted, "I was suppose to be the one on the ground! You were suppose to live!" His words became bitter anger that was useless for those about to die. Tommy didn't react.

"Well aren't you being selfish," he mused, his head dipped slightly into a daze. "It didn't stop you from making the decisions... I-it didn't stop you from sacrificing yourself for me," he let out a small growl with no ill intent. Tubbo just shook his head, it was true. He was running away from any other option of them both getting out of this situation, because he didn't want history to repeat itself like it did with their now destroyed nation. He wouldn't be able to take it if their relationship was destroyed.

"I'm sorry," he choked on his sob. His hands were bloody from trying to stop the wound. It wasn't working and he didn't have anymore regen or healing pots left. His friend was going to die if Dream didn't take pity on them, or if somebody showed up in time. It was understandable why Tommy took the sword for him now, too much time had passed that Dream would have already stabbed him, killed him, and dragged Tommy off to the prison before anyone would show their ugly faces.

"Heh, don't feel to bad Tubbs, I'll get to see you again, maybe see the real Wilbur? Maybe mom? Maybe your parents? I'd kick their asses for you!" He smiled laughing at the thought of kicking his best friends parents for leaving their most wonderful son behind in a pathetic box.

"Really? I'd like that," he mumbled smiling with his best friend. "You'd have to introduce yourself first, they wouldn't know why their getting their asses whopped!" He giggled sad eyes rest on his friend. Tommy gave a faint nod.

"You have to remember me as well," Tubbo warned. He wouldn't be able to take it if his best friend died for his sake, came back and couldn't remember a thing about him or their friendship. He would break mentally if he wound up like Ghostbur unable to remember his face, or what he had done for everyone.

"As if I could forget you," he fiend fake annoyance with his clingy friend. His non bloody hand carefully rest his hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair, his hands catching on the small horns underneath all the curls. "I'd have to get some heavy amnesia for that shit."

"Yeah," Tubbo mumbled. Tommy's last moment where so draw out that he wondered if his friend was in any pain. It hurt to see that his friend was still alive accepting reality, but couldn't die for another few minutes till death would finally take him.

Behind them a the portal warped reveling a group. They were the ones they had begged to come and help them, or well they apologized in hopes that they would. How bitter both boys felt that they were too late to change anything. They gasped seeing one boy covered in blood and the other red eyed and tears evident. Despite the bitterness they felt, neither could be mad because they never really expected anyone to show.

"You're a little too late," Dream answered monotonous. Unlike what the two boys had thought he wasn't happy, unless he was faking it, and then why would he do that when he's already won?

"You bastard!" Punz yelled at the green man, he didn't shrink back taking the insults. It didn't matter anymore. "You killed a child for what!? A couple of dics?!" The crowd was now in rage over the death of the boy that they didn't even realize he was still alive. It didn't matter anyways, it was too late to use a potion.

"Shut it," he growled, his voice was beginning to fail him as his mind blurred once again. He was tired of the yelling and even if his mind didn't want him to, he still considered Dream a friend, whether bad or not.

"Tommy!" Bad and Niki raced over to the bloody boy. There was nothing they could do but sit and watch. Bad gave him the little medicine he had for pain killers, Tommy refused them not feeling anything but Bad and Tubbo were adamant about them. Niki brushed his hair out of his face like a mother would do for a sick child. She shed tears similar to Tubbo. The group gathered around the boy to mourn. He tried not to feel bitter with how they wouldn't have done this in the past. 

"If your gonna cry like Tubbo, take that pity elsewhere," he huffed eyes closing briefly for too long before he hurriedly blinked. He wanted to stay around as long as he could. Even if that time tortured his friend. "I'm dying and that's fine."

"It's not fine!" Niki shout surprised him. She rarely got anger so this was surprising. "You and Tubbo are children... similar to me," she added before continuing," we should be able to have fun and prank each other. Not exiled and running a country!" Tears streamed down her face. This was the second time she was losing someone she saw as a brother.

"And I'm partly to blame for that, I stood up against Schlatt yet ignored you when you were exiled. I was a horrible big sister to both of you," she was gazing down at the broken boy then to the other just as broken. The group finally remembering they were children, felt guilt. These kids were given the worst of the worst and nobody tried to share that burden.

Tommy slapped away her hand. "And what were you going to do? Fight Dream for us? You'd die quicker then I am," he words were harsh but had good intentions behind them. "Even now I feel like I can't die, it's been over half and hour since I was stabbed and I'm still kicking." 

"It's been that long?!" Tubbo seemed almost shocked unaware that Tommy was keeping time, until Dream chimed in behind them saying he was correct. It took every cell in Tubbos body from abandoning his best friend to go and stab the man.

"Yeah, quiet surprised this shit of a body is lasting," he laughed at his own misfortune. "Some determination I have if I can't even be determined to die," a morbid joke for a morbid scene.

"Tommy!" Niki scolded, her motherly ways never leaving even after he had told her off. "Are you sure you feel no pain?" He tears drying slightly as she carefully touched his shoulder. The wound on his chest was large and deep but the blood flow had slowed to a small trickle. It was strange for a body to try and self heal a wound that should have already killed him.

"Naw, nothing. It's strange. Every death hurt so far, so why not this one?" His voice grew quiet, almost a mumble. He looked close to falling asleep but his eyes kept opening with new energy.

"This isn't right, your wound has already stopped bleeding for the most part," Bad gently examined his wound from his ripped shirt. "The fact your not... departed yet is strange," Bad was both intrigued and concerned for the health and supposed death for this boy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tubbo questioned, his tears had dried and what was left was his red cheeks.

"I'm not sure? I've never seen this before. His body is in a limbo type state while his soul is alive? Best way I can describe this is if a ghost tried to take over a dying body," his news was grim but there was some hope.

"No, there's nothing you can do," a new voice came behind him. A ghost with Ram horns and beer bottle floated over to the crowd. He ignored the random stares and went straight to the boy.

"Before I died I was in this state. As long as he is conscious he will remain, but the moment he sleeps the energy will disperse and he will become a ghost if he still has unfinished business," Schlatt answered taking a quick swig of what looked like an empty bottle.

"So we can't help," Tubbo's voice cracked and tears almost began again as the almost chance of helping his friend was quickly gone.

"At least he's not in pain, it could be worse," he shrugged staring blankly at the boy dripping in his own blood. His eyes were similar to all the other ghost he had seen but their was a little light still there. He remembered that light burning out once before. He was happy to see it back now even if it was being ripped from his body. He'd rather the mob not know that the boy was slow with his cognition because he was fighting a war in his head.

"So we can only wait till he sleeps?" He gave a somber nod. He wished it was the loud ghost giving them this information, he was tired of the stares. But Ghostburs death was swift. His mental state was too far gone to fight his memories so he wound up with barely any. Tommy was clearly stronger willed and minded then his brother so the chances of his memories remaining were high, but the boy had more darker memories then both ghost combined.

"Where were you all these months?" 

"Who knows? Watching? I was here but then again I wasn't. I followed people around trying to scare a few at first." He giggled to himself remembering when he scared the shit out of Quackity. "But I got tired, instead I watched you and Tommy. I watched your pain and I was always there. I followed others but always wound back up to you two. Dream was right when you two were the cause of everything," he smiled at the boy before lifting his drink to his lips. "Anyways, you all had Ghostbur, I can't fiend ignorance like he can," he shrugged.

"So you were to much a coward to show your face," Tubbo scowled before Tommy flicked him for his ill temper.

"Your not suppose to be the one with anger issues," he joked. He was looking more fatigued and mentally tired then before. "Besides he did show, when I was in my exile he came and talked to me."

"I-I forgot about that, I was surprised when you saw me, nearly made me drop my alcohol," he grumbled.

"Heh, thought I was hallucinating an ugly ram," he joked and the group chuckled with the boy. He was always able to make a crowd laugh.

"Your tired aren't you?" He asked suddenly and Tommy took a moment to reply. His mind was being drained from the pain of memories, whether good or bad.

"Yeah," he slurred eyes nearly closed," takes a lot of effort to remember and become a ghost. Not surprised Wil doesn't remember anything now," he chuckled. Nobody understood what the two were talking about now.

"He passing isn't he?" Sam asked. He had taken a seat next to Tubbo shielding him from Dream who was standing away from the group surrounded by a few other making sure he didn't escape.

"Yeah, the boy's gone through all the memories now, when he comes back he should be able to remember. I'm surprised with how much will he has." He mumbled. He thought back to the moment when he was begging the boy not to go to the Nether. He couldn't trust the boy wouldn't do something dumb. When he watched how careless he was and how he stared at the lava longingly, he realized how damn awful the boy was. He was a child, and a loud one at that who wanted the attention of others, and his punishment was to be away from others, that attention he desired would never come other then the oppressor and a ghost.

Tommy's eyes struggled for a moment trying to stay awake for the ones around him but his death was calling.

"Tubbo?" He whispered, wanting to see the face of his best friend smile even in the sad moment.

"Yeah?" Tubbo desperately begged for Tommy to look at him. 

"Will you smile for me?" He asked so quietly nobody could hear except the one he spoke to. Despite how sad and bitter he was over his best friends death he complied and he watched as his friend smiled back before shutting his eyes. His body went limp and his chest slowed. A message signaled on their communicators. A death message.

[Tommyinit has died]

Tubbo was distraught. He didn't leave Tommy's body till Niki and Sam had to pull him away hugging him. Schlatt left assuring the crying group that he would bring the boys ghost back to them. The reassurance of the group didn't go well because they didn't want to see the ghost of the boy they failed to protect. It didn't stop Schlatt from leaving the group he barely had and comfort around, in search of the ghost boy.

The group gathered around the man who caused the pain. He didn't hesitate to give himself up. He was out numbered and he doubt Techno would pick up for his favor even if he wanted him to. And if he did it might be a shit show if he knows he killed someone close to him. 

Days passed since Dream was placed in the deepest part of the prison. L'manburg was gone and Tubbo was alone. He hadn't seen Tommy's ghost. He stayed with Sam in his base. Niki and Puffy visited him multiple times a day, barely leaving him to his thoughts. He wanted his best friend but with each day he wondered if Schlatt had lied about him retrieving Tommy.

Nearly a week had passed and nothing was getting worse, but nothing better. The only thing that changed was Tubbo finally finding some solace in the small family. He grew more attached as each day passed. They couldn't replace Tommy but they filled the slight hole in his chest were his other half had been. He didn't trust many outside that group but his playful attitude still remained strong. Tommy would have been upset if he came back and he didn't see Tubbo acting like himself.

Tommy's death affected the sever greatly. Techno and Phil almost came after Dream. But he had yelled at them that they didn't get to feel pain. They weren't there for him and neither of them really considered them family at this point. At least he didn't. He only wanted Tommy.

During those days waiting for Tommy, Ghostbur had disappeared from view. He said there was something he had to check and had been gone since then. He felt even more alone at that point. Everyone was leaving him by himself. Who knows when everyone left?

At the end of the week Sam was trying to get him more active. His mood had dropped since Ghostburs disappearance. He wanted the boy to experience a childhood again and he did that with the means of Sam Nook. He would send Tubbo on some errands for him to get out into the sunshine. He would often complete those task so his ideas had worked out greatly so far. He was worried about Tommy not showing but he knew ghost were mysterious. It had taken Ghostbur a few days before he returned form what he heard. Tubbo just needed to wait and so why not start a little therapy while they wait?

Tubbo walked down the prime path fixing the small holes that could cause damage if someone fell through. It was a small task given to him by Sam. He didn't mind. He was able to visit Tommy's base during his work. It was preserved. He never let anyone in or touch it. He wanted the last remains of his friend to stay the same. He wasn't able to do that with Wilbur, but he would with Tommy.

As he exited the small base something caught his eye. Three figures off in the distance. They were walking towards him. He couldn't see them clearly as they approached. He was confused when one broke into a run straight at him. He closed his eyes waiting for an impact before cold but also warm familiar hands pulled him into a hug. He gasped pulling that figure towards him. He knew the moment he heard the giggle that reminded him of so many pranks they had pulled together.

"Tommy!" He gasped tears streaming down his face. He pushed his face into the taller's chest.

"Hey Tubbs," he gently spoke running his hands through his hair comforting. "I promised I'd be back."


End file.
